lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kijana/Relationships
Family Reirei Kijana is one of Reirei's daugthers who, just like her, is devious, manipulative and evil as well. Kijana obeys her mother’s every command, is very intelligent, and is good at fighting and hunting despite just being a pup. It seems that Reirei does care for her, but isn’t afraid to use her in her schemes at all. Dogo Dogo is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with his sister, Kijana. Although the two work well together, they can sometimes compete for their mother's approval. However, the pair don't seem to argue over this and always remember that working together will give them a better chance at success. Since they both take so well after their mother, they are particularly skilled in working together to deceive others such as Hamu when they tried to attack him. Goigoi Much like Dogo, Goigoi is close to his daughter, though Kijana is probably more close to her mother, at least where training is concerned. When she and Dogo were unable to find anyone smaller than their older siblings to practice on, Goigoi willingly offered himself to be their target, and Kijana promptly tackled him. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings is shown to have a typical sibling relationship with their sister Kijana. They tried to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka, Ruka and Teleza." Enemies Bunga Bunga never liked Kijana because she and Dogo tried to eat his friend, Hamu. Later, when she and the other jackals arrive, he tells Juhudi, Hamu, Little Monkey, Young Rhino, and Young Serval to Teke, Ruka, and Teleza to defeat them. The young animals then sit on top of the jackals and Kijana has never messed with the Lion Guard again since that incident. Muhimu Reirei taught her kids how to hunt. Kijana and Dogo tried to eat Hamu. She and the other Jackals tried to eat Muhimu and her herd, but they were prevented by the Lion Guard. Young Serval, Young Rhino, Little Monkey, Hamu and Juhudi Reirei trains her and Dogo to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza. The Lion Guard When Kijana tried to eat Hamu, they've been foiled by the Guard and forced to retreat. Janja and the his Clan Kijana hates Janja and his clan since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his army. Ma Tembo's Herd Kijana hates Ma Tembo's Herd since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Bupu's Herd Kijana hates Bupu's Herd since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Makuu's Float Kijana hates Makuu's Float since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Laini's Group Kijana hates Laini's Group since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Mbeya's Crash Kijana hates Mbeya's Crash since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Shujaa In Battle for the Pride Lands, Shujaa threw a rock at Kijana and her siblings. Anga and Hadithi Kijana hates Anga and Hadithi since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Jasiri and the her clan Kijana hates Jasiri and her clan since during the final battle for defeat Scar and his Army. Category:Relationships